


Peppermint Mocha

by DulcetEpiphany



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't question me - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, I love fluff, Romance, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetEpiphany/pseuds/DulcetEpiphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where actions speak louder than words.<br/>A world where Harry who is voiceless, shows Alexis the resonance of his heart, the brighter colours of his heart through his loud silence.<br/>A silence that Alexis was never familiar with, a silence that told her everything and nothing.<br/>A silence that showed her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter (i) Strangr Boy

 

"He's back." Camille murmured, and true to her words, he was back. 

Alexis watched him, his back turned to her while his presence was anywhere but there. He was completely engrossed in a book, his coffee untouched as it was placed next to him. 

"He's so strange." Her best friend said for the millionth time, earning an eye roll from her. 

"I don't see anything wrong with him." She shrugged, turning back from him and towards the coffee she was pouring out. The night sky blanketed the area with darkness, the soft melodies in the coffee store flowing around them. The place was near empty with the exception of the workers and a few customers, including the mysterious boy. 

"Oh come on, he's been coming here for the last two months. He's been ordering the same thing, and sitting in the same place, spending hours on end just...reading."

Alexis couldn't help but to avert her eyes back to him momentarily. He was a little strange. But she didn't want to judge him so soon.

"Leave him be won't you?" She tutted, sounding disappointed with Camille. 

"It's true! He doesn't even speak and you know that." Camille loudly exaggerated to Alexis. According to Camille, the boy had never spoken. He had always pointed to his order on the menu, using physical gestures such as nodding his head to confirm his order. His smile was to 'die for'-"sheepish and cute," was how Camille had described it. 

"He's cute though." Alexis let out a low chuckle at her friend. She couldn't quite agree with Camille since she had only ever seen his back. She had never gotten the chance to see his face since he was always sat at the far corner of the store, his back turned to the counter. And she had never served him either. She was usually busy behind the counter, making coffee while Camille was the one who took orders. So it was safe to say that she knew close to nothing about this boy. 

She knew he liked books. He was always reading one, so it made sense. That was really the only thing she knew about him.

"I wouldn't know." Alexis murmured, closing the cap to one of the drinks and placing it on a tray for one of the waiters to serve. 

"Well why don't you find out?" Camille nudged her friend, nodding her head towards the boy suggestively. 

Alexis rolled her eyes-something she did a lot-and simply ignored her. 

"Come on Alexis, are you too shy?"

The words struck a chord in her, making her turn to Camille with a deadpanned expression on her face, trying to hide her reluctance. She gritted her teeth when Camille raised an eyebrow challengingly, and that was the last straw for Alexis. She never backed down on a challenge. And she knew Camille was using that weakness against her at the moment.

She smirked. "Have it your way then."

Within seconds her apron was untied from around her waist, her feet trudging towards the table which the boy was sat at. 

The chair scraped against the wooden floors as Alexis took a seat, her crossed arms leaning forward on to the desk while her eyes curiously inspected him. 

He still hadn't looked up. It was then that she noticed two ear phones stuck in both ears, his music most likely flowing through the speakers. 

"Hi." She spoke up, quirking an eyebrow at him when his head remained lowered, his hand blindly coming out to capture his now cooled drink into it. She smiled when he continued to miss the cup, his hand feeling around the area of the table, blindly searching for the beverage. 

She used a hand to push the cup towards him, her lips twitching in a smile when his hand brushed against hers lightly. 

She was met with wide, lovely green eyes. The shade of leaves in a rainforest; dim, enchanting and refreshing. Lips slightly chapped and pink, his hair in the way of his eyes as he continued to look at her. She watched as he took his ear phones out in an instant, his lips opening and closing as he tried to form a sentence. 

His hand had retracted back to him, almost as if he was afraid to touch his coffee again.

"You looked pretty into that." She nodded her head towards the book placed on the table, causing his eyes to glance momentarily at the pages before shutting it in a flash. 

He looked back up to meet her curious gaze, a sheepish smile taking over his features while his eyes shined apologetically. 

Who was this boy?

"I'm Alexis." She smiled, putting a hand out over the table for him to shake. 

He seemed almost confused and hesitant before bringing his own hand out, covering hers with the undeniable warmth it possessed. 

She expected him to at least tell her his name. Yet a silence lingered between them, the strange boy looking at anywhere but her while she openly gazed at him in wonder. 

"You don't talk much do you?" 

There it was. That sheepish, dimpled smile of his. It was quite cute really. Damn Camille for being so right. Sheepish and cute indeed. 

He shook his head, his hair bouncing with his motions. 

"Alexis, we need you back here!" Camille shouted to the girl, despite receiving many stares from their customers. 

Alexis sighed, a smile still lingering on her lips as she pushed her chair back and stood up. 

"I'll see you around Coffee Boy." Without another word, she turned on her heels to go back behind the counter which needed her help. 

"So?" Camille dragged out, a smirk twitching at her lips at the sight of Alexis' fond smile. 

"You know I'm right, you just don't want to admit it." Camille prodded and teased, nudging her elbow suggestively into Alexis' side before walking away to place an order. Alexis simply rolled her eyes, her mouth sealed. Of course Camille was right. Who in their right mind wouldn't take a moment to glance over his features?

"He's gorgeous, why don't you-"

"You seem to be forgetting that I have a boyfriend Camille." Alexis turned away as Camille came back in, her attention focused on the Frappuccino she was making. 

Camille groaned. "Damn." 

Alexis turned to Camille once she was finished with her drink, squinting her eyes in disapproval. "Hey, what did we say?" 

"Okay, okay, I know. Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I have to remind you every time." Camille spoke monotonously, reciting the words Alexis had told her the day she had gotten fed up with hearing Camille's complaints about Colton; Alexis' boyfriend.

Silence lingered between them, Alexis forgetting about the whole incident as she finished making another drink. 

"Okay but really, why are you with him? He doesn't even-"

"Camille, that's enough." 

"I'll stop if you admit that the guy is cute." Camille taunted, irritating Alexis further.

She hesitated, feeling guilty for thinking of the unknown stranger to be attractive. Colton would go insane if he ever heard her mutter her next few words. 

"He has a nice smile. That's all I'm saying."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh hope you liked it! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism or feedback! Thank youuuu xx


	2. Chapter 2

New story, hope you guys enjoy x


End file.
